


Let's be friends so we can make out

by MsThing (Hieiandshino)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, Kink Negotiation, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/MsThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Greg finally get together. And then Greg screws up. Kinda.</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's be friends so we can make out

**Author's Note:**

> CSI does not belong to me. And I'm pretty sure I don't deserve it since it took me 14 years to start watching it.
> 
> Spoilers for the first and the middle of the second season. _Stalker_ has not happened (yet).
> 
> Title from Emily Osment's song "Let's be friends". It's a horrible song, but I always wanted to name a fanfic after it.
> 
> English isn’t my first language and this fanfic wasn’t revised by someone fluent in the language, so if you see any mistake, please let me know!

Nick kisses him and Greg’s first thought is _finally_. It’s been a while since they’ve been dancing around each other — too much flirting; too much awkwardness; too many pet names; too many times going home alone when they go out together. Almost two years and yet Nick seemed to refuse to make a move. And, okay, Greg didn’t do one either, but he has seen Nick on cases, he has known him well enough to know Nick is someone who likes control. What if Greg made a move and instead of working that sexual tension out he only screwed things up? Greg remembers that Kristy girl and how, though Nick was advised to go home, he chose to stay and wait for the news. Things went out of control that night when he slept with her and again when she was murdered and he became a suspect. Greg remembers the aftermath. Nick paid her funeral and then proceeded to work his ass off to _not_ mess things up anymore, even if he is human and everyone makes mistakes. And what about all those cases that hit too close? No, Greg would rather have blue balls for a year than to lose all his chances with Nick.

Nick, who kisses like he wants to buy Greg breakfast the other day; who kisses him while pins him on the wall — Greg’s apartment wall, the bricks scratching him through the fabric and leaving marks. He moans at that, moans at the idea of taking his shirt and seeing little scratch marks or feel his skin rougher than usual in some spots. What can he say? Greg likes it rough sometimes and he doesn’t mind if his dates leave marks on his skin.

He wonders if Nick’ll come inside and they’ll have some awesome sex. He wonders if Nick would buy him breakfast as his kisses seem to promise or if this is a one-time thing. Greg doesn’t know anyone who waited for almost two years for a one night stand, but if there’s something to be said about Vegas is that everything can happen. His mind wonders some more, but soon he comes back to reality, to Nick’s embrace and hot, hot body as he brings their bodies even more together, their erections closer. Nick’s hands travel from his waist to his thighs and Greg has to wonder why he skipped his ass when suddenly he moves Greg up, the wall scratching almost all of his back, making him whimper with the sudden, delicious friction of brick, his shirt’s fabric and his skin. Nick wraps Greg’s legs around his waist and wow— Semi-public sex on their first time? And everyone thought Nick was the vanilla type. Greg is impressed, but too bad he isn’t comfortable with the thought that everyone on his apartment building will know what his bare ass looks like. “I think we should go inside.” Greg suggests and wonders if this will rush things. Maybe they are just making out the Texan way and Nick doesn’t pull out on the first date. Even if they came straight from the lab and no drinks were involved.

Nick looks at him, eyes so dark Greg shivers, and looks down. Down at Greg’s jeans and his uncomfortable bulge, which only hardens because Nick looks back into his eyes, smirks and licks his lips. _Lick his lips_. The same lips that are swollen, and Nick’s whole face is red and his hair is a fucking disaster. “You’re killing me, man.” Greg whispers, soft and breathless. He should’ve jumped him the first day he met Nick, just like he wanted.

“I know.” Nick says, Texan accent showing even after years living in Las Vegas. “You should’ve made a move before.” And he kisses Greg again, a brush of swollen lips.

“Giving you the chance.” Greg says between kisses because of course Greg would stick his tongue out and lick Nick’s. “Giving you the control.”

Nick stops kissing and pulls away for a moment. “What?” He asks and suddenly Greg feels like an idiot. _Control_. Like the Lady Heather’s case, still so fresh in their minds. That freaked Nick out a lot. Like,  _a lot_. To say anything related to ‘control’, ‘submission’ and other stuff? It’s a good way to screw things up. Good job, Greg. You’re an idiot.

“I—” Greg starts, but Nick cuts him off: “I’m not into that.” There’s a warning on his voice and wow, Greg do knows how to blow things up — and not in the good way.

“I _know_.” Greg says and he’s kind of glad he doesn’t sound as disappointed as he feels on the inside. He isn’t much into kinks like these but damn if they don’t sound hot with Nick. Everything sounds hot with Nick. Texan Nick. CSI Nick. Officer Nick. Control freak Nick. Really, Greg could go on forever. “I just thought you would feel more comfortable if you made the first move.”

Nick seems to think of that for a moment and then looks down, ears so red they seem like they’re burning. “Uh— Yeah. That— That was good.”

“Hey, hey.” Greg says, calling his attention. He wriggles a little until Nick gets the clue and puts him down so they can have this conversation properly. Wrapped around each other and saying serious stuff only work in bed, and sometimes it goes wrong anyway. “Hey, look at me. You don’t have to be ashamed because of that. There’s nothing wrong. Life is shitty. You don’t like to give up control, I don’t like guys calling me all types of names on bed. Everyone draws the line at some point. And we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Nick looks at him then and nods, before leaning to kiss him again, a sweeter kiss than before. Greg feels like he just won the lottery, so he just reciprocates the brush of lips and tongue before playing dirty and brushing his fingers on the bulge on Nick’s jeans, finding the zipper and opening it slowly, but not doing anything else. Nick sighs and licks Greg’s ear, before moving down to his neck, where he finds one of Greg’s erogenous zones as if he was meant to kiss him there. He probably was. “Open your door.” Nick whispers and Greg smiles.

“Finally.” He says before he moves to open the door and let Nick in inside his house and his life, even if for a night. It’s his last coherent phrase of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic of the TV series and, you know, it isn't so bad. I'm still getting used to the characters, so if you have any suggestion/critic, please let me know!


End file.
